deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Dead Space 2 Multiplayer
Well, here is where we will converse about the Multiplayer that will be included in Dead Space 2. Let me be the first to say: "I hope it doesn't diminish the Single Player Experince *cough* BioShock 2 *cough*." Here we can discuss the features, maps, game modes, and basic principles of the multiplayer. You can add anything you feel is relevent, ie Ideas for Game Modes, Maps, scenarios, etc. My Idea on Multiplayer What I think the basic premise of the multiplayer will be a mode similar to a horde type game. For those of you who don't know what that is, think either Call of Duty's Nazi Zombies, or Halo ODST's Firefight. You and a team, totaling four, will be placed into a map with several openings that allow enemies to come in and try to disembowl you. Each waave would become proggressivly tougher and more strategy would be required to win the round. The players would most likely start off with a simple Plasma Cutter and a Level 1 Suit (or something equivilant). Players would be able to purchase new armor and weapons at stores placed in the maps using credits our Necromorph friends drop as they die. Upgrade benches (or their Dead Space 2 equivilant) can be used to upgrade your weapons and armor using power nodes boughten at stores, or maybe even dropped by more advanced forms of Necromorphs in later rounds. A mechanic like power node drops would make for a strategic gameplay addition where teammates need to cooperate on who gets the power nodes (utilizing the many microphone devices out there) or it could pit friend against friend as players bid for the dropped power nodes and even begin killing each other for the privilege of upgrading their equipment. Cooperation would be key in a gametype like this, and especially in the setting and gameplay of the Dead Space Universe. Different Maps in the Multiplayer would require different strategies and offer new ways to defend yourself against the Necromorph horde. Maps would offer to take us to locations visited in the story of Dead Space 2, and may even bring us back to the setting of Dead Space, the USG Ishimurra, in either their original, or a more decrepit state, mirroring the suppossed recovering of the Ishimurra. Or even the maps may bring us to entirely new and unique locations. (Regrading the ideas of maps: Those of you who have map ideas, if the area is entirely unique, describe it in as much detail as humanly possible. If using an exsisting location, try to insert a picture of the location. Attempt to put map ideas in a similar format.) *'Location': Mineral Processing *'Location Aspect': Ability to toggle Gravity on/off, Insta-kill Processing Beam *'Summary': Mineral Processing is where the ore collected by the Ishimurra is smelted down into usable quantites. The chunks of ore are not present; allowing players to turn gravity on and off at will, giving players more room to move, but the same goes for Necromorphs. But as long as gravity is disengaged, players can attempt to lure enemies such as Leapers and Lurkers into the beam, instantly killing them. As with all maps adjacent hallways and rooms would be modified so they could accommodate the stores and bench locations. Mr White 00:08, August 23, 2010 (UTC) :This reminds me of Left 4 Dead's Survival Mode with the exception of upgrading and gravity control. I would like to see something based on either Left 4 Dead's Versus Mode (four players as engineers trying to complete an objective or go somewhere versus four players as respawning Necromorphs) or Zombie Master (players as engineers versus a player who controls Necromorphs and sets traps). -- Reignfire 01:12, August 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, that sounds good, or something similar. Total of 16 people. 14 start off as engineers (or other classes) and two start off as Necromorphs, one slasher and one infector. As the slasher kills people, the infector can infect the corpses, respawning the player as a random necromorph. Mr White 10:35, August 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Just a thought here, what if the Necromorph players were given the option of playing as the Ubermorph or the Hunter, like in L4D2 when they were given control of the Tank. Depending on how well the Necromorph team is doing shows how long the player has control over the Ubermorph or Hunter, maybe somewhere between 30 seconds to 1:00. Once the timer runs out, the Ubermorph or Hunter would either disappear from the map or be given to another Necromorph player. Unlike the Tank, the player controlling the Ubermorph or Hunter shouldn't be able to refill or reset the timer. What do y'all think? --Pjhealy98